


Taste the Rainbow

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knows what a real rainbow tastes like.  He decides to share this with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

The commercials were preposterous, if humorous. Thor set out on obtaining a bag of skittles in their many flavors after the first one and adequate research found none tasted quite like a rainbow. 

So he set out on a taste test of everything he could think of that would match. His hours of research narrowed down to earth like materials and he had almost given up when he had tasted the right material by chance. He purchased a small quantity of it and took it to the Tower. 

He convinced his teammates and friends to close their eyes and open their mouths to experience what a rainbow tasted like. Slowly he moved down the row of volunteers and inserted a sample of true rainbow flavor. Almost as one the group spat out the small stone he had placed in his mouth. 

The looked at the happily grinning Norse god as he said. 

"Now you have tasted the rainbow my friends! Is it not marvelous?" 

And no it was not because rainbows did not taste like water or refracted light of mystical qualities, it tasted like very dirty and gritty shale. 

No one ate skittles after that ever again.

(And after the incident where an agent of SHIELD with synesthesia said blue tasted like limes to them no one ever wanted to know what colors tasted like out loud. Because having magic blue flavoring in their mouths tasted worse than rainbows (The answer to the question "What does Blue taste like?" is pen ink, but only the one made by that one company. You know the one.))


End file.
